Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
To support and increase the mobile terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, a mobile terminal may turn off a display unit to reduce power consumption. It is necessary to have a technology capable of performing various functions in a state that the display unit of the mobile terminal is tuned off.
When a user of a mobile terminal watches pictures via a gallery function provided by the mobile terminal, in order for the user to search for a subject preferred by the user, it is necessary for the user to search for the subject preferred by the user by watching the entire pictures one by one.